Problem: A red necklace costs $$10$, and a popular blue pair of boots costs $10$ times as much. How much does the blue pair of boots cost?
Solution: The cost of the blue pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the red necklace, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $10$ $10 \times $10 = $100$ The blue pair of boots costs $$100$.